Together
by BookMarauder
Summary: Calypso cheats and Leo decides to move on. Leo x Reyna


**My first published Fanfiction! I'm a huge Leyna shipper so I suggest no Caleo shippers read this. I originally made this for my friend and he liked it so why not sure it with you? Please no flames. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Reyna's P.O.V

Leo Valdez. That name stuck to me for some reason. I didn't know why. Yes, I am very well aware that he destroyed my home but I forgave him because it was an accident. Besides, he was charming, funny and - no. I can't think like that. I was too late too confess. He had a girl. What was her name? Calypso. They apparently bought a house in New Rome adjacent to mine. I'm not sure what goes on in there but whatever does, it's not good. I hear a lot of arguing. Anyway, I was doing some paper work for Octavian because he's too imperious to do it himself. Being the praetor of new Rome was truly an honor but it was definitely tiring. I decided to take a break and read so I got on my pajamas and sat down.

That's when I heard it again; the arguing. But this wasn't the normal arguing. This was screaming. I got quite listened.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU BETRAYED ME!" It was Leo.

"HOW COULD I NOT?! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CARED ANYWAY!"

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE?"

''ALL YOU DO IS WORK! PLUS, I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT THAT PRAETOR!"

''NEWS FLASH, CALYPSO! I HAVE TO WORK BECAUSE I HAVE TO KEEP _MY_ HOUSE!"

''_YOUR_ HOUSE? WHAT SUDDENLY MAKES IT YOURS?!" She shrieked.

'' Gee, I don't know." Leo said sarcastically. 'Maybe because you were making out with other guy! I TRUSTED YOU! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME ? BY CHEATING! " I could tell he was on the verge of tears. As much as I didn't like those two together, it broke my heart to see Leo like this.

''I should've listened to Percy...he warned me this would happen." Leo muttered.

''DON'T YOU BRING HIM UP, VALDEZ!"

''You're right. I won't bring up his name. You probably loved him more than me,right? You were cursed to fall in love with me. And don't say 'Oh, well I wasn't really because I didn't like you at first.' If that was the case, YOU SHOULD'VE GOT OFF THE ISLAND YOURSELF! WE ARE THROUGH!"

I heard Leo slam the door and Calypso trying to apologize in a really suckish way. I don't blame Leo for breaking up with her at all. He did so much to keep them together. I then heard my doorbell ring. It was Leo.

Leo's P.O.V

Reyna opened the door and she looked absolutely beautiful. She wore her long her down and no makeup. Preferably the way I like it. I was a smidge taller than her but not by much. Of course, I looked terrible. I was still in my oily work shirt. Not to mention, my eyes were still gross and red from crying.

We started at each other for a moment. She probably heard the fight. How stupid of me. I wasn't' even thinking about her. I finally spoke. ''Hey, i'm sorry you had to listen to that. I- ' ''Don't apologize. Come in." She opened the door and let me in.

She led me to the couch. ''Would you like anything?" she asked. "No, I'm fine." She sat down so I followed her movement. "I'm sorry about what happened with Calypso.'' she said. ''It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should not have trusted her. I knew the myth but I decided to let it go. Odysseus...everything." She looked down at her at her feet. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything but what did she mean when she said 'I see the way you look at the praetor.'? I felt my face get hot. Well this was awkward but now was the time I should confess.

'' Let's just say sometimes I wish she was you." She looked over and smiled. So did I. ''Your independence, your strength,...your beauty."" She was blushing like crazy now. ''Valdez, I feel the same way but I thought I was too late too confess. Gods known that I've tried seeing the bright side but I couldn't stand to see you too together because I-" I cut her off and kissed her fully on the lips. No, not the kind of kisses that didn't mean anything. I really did love her and now, I wasn't afraid to admit it. I pulled back. I looked me in the eyes and hugged me. Sure, sometimes Reyna can be a hard ass but those why I love her. I'm not blind anymore.


End file.
